1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems for computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to writing selected data to a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Data storage systems provide storage for data of a host system. Data is grouped for storage in units of predetermined size referred to as logical blocks which are written to storage media. When writing the logical blocks of data to storage media, for example, in a solid state drive (SSD) or hybrid drive, data may be written in larger units, for example logical pages (L-pages), made up of a plurality of logical blocks. At times it becomes advantageous to write the same new data in a large number of logical blocks spanning several logical pages in the storage medium, or to write new different data to only some of the logical blocks included in a logical page in the storage medium.